Saying Goodbye
by julie20007
Summary: This story is a companion piece for 'Series 3 with Rose', it deals with what happened to Jackie after the gap closed, separating her from her daughter forever. Mickey's POV added. Complete
1. Jackie Tyler

**Hi again, this is yet another new Doctor who fanfiction from me, this idea occurred to me whilst I was writing the first part of Daleks in Manhattan. This piece is a companion piece for 'Series three with Rose' as it deals with what happened to Jackie after the void was closed and she was separated from her daughter forever.**

**This is in the first person, so let me know if I've done alright or not as the case may be, and no flames, they just bore me.**

My name is Jackie Tyler and this is the story of how I died…

I lived in London for 39, alright 40 years, I met a wonderful man, we got married and had a beautiful baby girl, we called her Rose. Her father died when she was six months old and I raised her alone in our flat in the Powell Estate. We lived a relatively normal life until Rose turned 19... She went to work one day and she lost her job when the shop she was working in was blown up. She disappeared for a year… When she came back, she was with an older man, maybe 40 or 45 at the most. He was Northern and he had big ears and a big nose, he always wore a leather jacket.

Rose left with this man, or alien as I had discovered when I saw his ship, it is called the Tardis. They went away and came back a few times, but one time, Rose came back to the Estate on her own. She opened up the time ship and went back to where ever she had been with the Doctor to save him.

Then came Christmas… I heard the Tardis arriving and when out to meet it. The Doctor was not there, or so I thought, the Doctor had changed his face. He was younger now, no much older than Rose by the looks of him, he spent the whole of Christmas Eve unconscious, while he was sleeping an invasion began. I saved him with my tea and he woke up in time to save the Earth.

Rose went away with him again, I didn't know when I would next see them. They came back a few weeks later to investigate a near by school and the two of them had stayed with me, when they had finished they went off again and surprisingly Mickey went off with them. A few weeks later, the Tardis materialised in my living room and Rose exited sobbing, glad that I was alive, the only thing the Doctor had said was that they had been far away, they left again the next morning and then a month later I called them back cause this man called Elton was investigating them.

Then came the ghosts One day they just appeared, the Doctor of course was nowhere to be seen. Then they turned up with absolutely no idea what was going on.

Then came TORCHWOOD, the Doctor figured out where the ghosts were coming from and went to stop them. He accidentally took me in the Tardis with him and then it turned out to be a good thing for Rose, she was supposed to stay in the Tardis, but Rose being Rose left the safety of the Tardis and found something, then the Ghosts changed…

Then there was a war between us and the Daleks and the Cybermen. The Doctor found a way out, although he would have to send Rose away. He sent her with me to a parallel universe where Pete was still alive and I was dead, Mickey was there and everything was alright there now… but the Doctor should have known that Rose wouldn't stay away, she went back to our universe and I knew that I would never see her again. "Take me back" I went to push the button that would take me back to my daughter, but Pete took it from me.

"You can't use this, the Doctor said it would shatter this universe"

"I don't care I've got to go back" I tried the button, but it wouldn't work. I knew then that that was it, I was stuck there… Pete took me home and got me settled in and a few months later we renewed our wedding vows and then a few months later I found out I was pregnant.

Then came the dreams…. I dreamt that Rose was calling to me, I told Pete and Mickey and Jake, I knew that they would listen to me cause they met the Doctor, they knew what he could do, so the next morning we packed up and got into Pete's old jeep and drove, following the voice just like the dream said. The voice led us to Norway to a deserted beach. I got out of the jeep and saw my daughter standing alone near the sea, I walked over to her and stopped a few inches in front of her.

"Where are you?" I asked

"In the Tardis"

I looked at my daughter and said "You look like a ghost"

Rose turned to someone I couldn't see, presumably the Doctor and said "She can't see me properly" suddenly Rose was more solid and I reached out to touch her she smiled sadly at me and said "I'm still an image, no touch" she paused again as I lowered my hand to my side. "Where did the gap come out then?"

"Dalig Ulv Stranden"

"Dalek?" she asked sounding shocked

I tried not to laugh when I answered "Dal_ig_" whilst shaking my head.

I looked at my daughter and I mean really looked at her, even though she had yet to say it I knew that this would be the last time I saw her, she looked different "Are you happy?" I had to ask.

"Yeah" she answered with a smile on her face "I'm very happy, there's three of us now. Me, the Doctor and the baby"

"You're not?" I asked knowing that I was wrong

Rose was smiling for real now "Yeah, I am, I'm two months gone"

I was livid, that Doctor had gotten my little girl pregnant "I'm gonna kill him" I said "DOCTOR" I knew that he was in the room with Rose and could hear every word that we were saying, well at least every word Rose was saying.

The man in question came up behind Rose and wrapped his arms lovingly around Rose's waist as she said "No, mum you won't" I was confused.

"Why not?" I asked knowing that they weren't telling me something.

"Maybe, I should have told her this bit first" Rose said whilst looking up at the Doctor, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We're married" Rose said, I was completely shocked, I had expected them to tell me that they were together, but I wasn't expecting that "We've been married since a few months before the Doctor regenerated" Now I was even more shocked, she had married her first Doctor. Now I know why they had kept their marriage a secret, Rose knew that I had hated the first Doctor and she was saving him from another of my slaps

"Oh…" was all that I could come up with in answer to that. I looked at the Doctor, he was looking at me with amusement all over his face, although I didn't say anything to him about it. Instead I said "I'm happy for you, both of you" after telling her that I asked the question that I could tell they were both dreading "Will I ever see you again?"

Rose didn't answer me this time, the Doctor did. I noticed that Rose was trying not to cry, so I already knew what the answer was and I smiled through my own tears which were beginning to fall, as my son in law, (now that's weird, the Doctor being my son in law) tightened his arms around Rose in a small, but very welcome gesture of comfort "You can't. I'm sorry" I started to cry quietly, I knew that they could see the tears streaming down my face. I was upset that I would never see my little girl again, and I was even more upset by the fact that in seven months time, for them at least I would be a grandmother and I would never get to see my grandchild. The Doctor, the sensitive person that he is ruined the moment by saying "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you went missing…"

I nodded at him and turned my attention to the jeep and motioned to Mickey to come and join me. He came over quickly and when he stopped beside me he reached out to touch Rose and she said "I'm sorry" he put his hand down as he understood what she meant. He then noticed the way that the Doctor was holding Rose and I thought that he would be jealous, I was prepared to slap him if he upset Rose more than she already was. "It's fine" he said and I was shocked "It's always been you and him and it always will be." he smiled at them and then Rose told him what she told me, only in a better order this time "We're married, Mickey and I'm pregnant" I could tell that Mickey was shocked, he was silent and he smiled at them, which indicated that he was happy for them. When Rose spoke next I knew that it was time for us to say goodbye, probably forever. "I love you mum" she said "and you too Mickey. Tell dad that I love him and tell Jake thank you." I watched as she turned herself away from us and hid her face in her husband's chest as they disappeared from view. My shoulders began to shake and I turned to Mickey and began to cry, I don't know how long I cried for all I know is that when I pulled back from Mickey, my husband was there, he pulled me into his arms as I continued to cry

"Did you tell her?" he asked when I had stopped crying

"No" I answered

"Why not?"

"I ran out of time and she told me that she was pregnant too."

"That's good isn't it"

"Yeah, but now they're out there travelling through time and space and now they've got no ties to Earth. I don't want to think of all the danger that they'll get themselves and our grandchild into."

"They're sensible people, they won't let _anyone_ or _anything_ harm their son or daughter."

"You're right" I answered "Rose says that she loves you, by the way"

"I love her too, I'm sure that she knows that."

We went back to the car where I was greeted by a hug from Mickey and even Jake whom I passed Rose's message along to "Jake, Rose says thank you for helping"

"She's very welcome" Jake answered.

We got back into the car and drove back to London and five months later, I gave birth to a baby boy and I called him Tony.

Although I'm dead in the world that I was born in, I'm very much alive in a parallel one, I just wish that I could see my daughter again some day. As Rose once told me that the Doctor had told her, never say never ever, as when the Doctor is involved, the impossible is actually possible.

**What do you think, this is my first attempt at writing a story in the first person, I'm alright at it when it's myself that I'm writing about, let me know what you think, there will be another chapter that will be from Mickey Smith's point of view.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	2. Mickey Smith

**Hi again, this is the last chapter of this story and it deals with Mickey's point of view.**

My nam e is Mickey Smith and this is the story of how I died.  
I lived in London for 23 years, I was raised by my grandmother, cause my parents both left. I grew up with this girl, her name was Rose Tyler, she was four years younger than me, when she entered high school we started dating, until she was 16 that is, cause she started going out with another guy called Jimmy Stones, that ended badly. After that we started dating again until she was 19.

Then _he_ came along. Rose was almost killed when the shop that she worked in was blown up, the next day she turned up at my flat to use my laptop, she searched the internet for information about this man that had saved her from dying in her shop and from being killed by a plastic arm in her own flat. She found this website about the Doctor and went to the guy's house. I don't know what happened next, all I know is that the next time I saw Rose she was with an older man wearing a leather jacket, a jumper and a pair of black trousers. They saved the world, well Rose did and they saved me, that's when I discovered the Tardis, I was terrified. When he got us away the Doctor dropped us off in an alley way and asked Rose to travel with him, she said no cause she had to look after me, but he came back and asked her a second time and she said yes and went off with that alien, that thing and we didn't see her again for a whole year.

Then I was accused of murdering Rose by Jackie, as I was the last person to have seen her, but I couldn't exactly tell the police that she went off travelling through time and space with an alien, could I?

But then she came back, and for her it was as if nothing had happened, that no time had passed. Then the second invasion began, well at the time we thought that it was a crash landing and then we discovered that the aliens didn't want to invade Earth, they wanted to blow it up and sell it. The Doctor told me to send a missile at 10 Downing street and blow it up, I thought that Rose would die, but I did it anyway, that was the first time that I helped the Doctor save the world, thankfully Rose survived, then she went off with _him_ again.

Then came Cardiff, Rose asked me to meet her there with her passport, why she needed it I don't know, but I took her it anyway, that was when I met Captain Jack Harkness, and discovered that my relationship with Rose was nothing but friendship from then on. I helped them save Cardiff from the Slitheen that had been in Downing Street, then said Slitheen opened the rift and Rose left me to go and make sure that the Doctor was alright, that same day I discovered that the Doctor would always come first for Rose and everyone else came second, so after everything died down, I left.

Then one day, Rose came back in the Tardis on her own, no Doctor, no Captain Jack flash, she couldn't stay on Earth, even though the Doctor sent her back to keep her safe. So she got me to try to open what she called the heart of the Tardis with my mini, but it didn't work and then Jackie came with a great big yellow truck and I managed to open it with that, Rose stayed in the Tardis and never even thanked Jackie and I and the doors shut and the Tardis left London and went back to the Doctor.

The came Christmas, Rose came back again without the Doctor, or so I thought the man that had exited the Tardis before her was the Doctor with a different face. I didn't believe that he was the Doctor, cause he slept through most of an alien invasion and almost left it to Rose to save the world, but he stepped in at the end and saved the world by sword fighting the leader of the invading aliens after ranting about what kind of man he was and getting a third of the world's population off of the roofs and then I realised that Rose was right, this really was the Doctor, then he went and changed his clothes and came back to the flat for Christmas dinner wearing a brown pinstriped suit and a pair of converse trainers with a long brown trench coat over his suit. Then we went outside and Rose was asked to go with him again, well sort of, he thought that cause he changed she might not want to go with him again, but she told him that she did, I realised then that Rose was never gonna stay. Jackie and I went back inside and the two of them stayed outside, I have no idea what they were doing, but I think that they were probably talking about the Doctor's change, or regeneration as he called what happened to him.

Then I called them back to investigate a school, that was when I realised that there was something more between the Doctor and Rose than I thought that there was. That was also the day that I discovered that the Doctor was just like any other bloke cause that was the day that Rose and I met Sarah Jane Smith, a former companion of the Doctor's. She and Rose had a quiet conversation and obviously, Rose told her something and then said "Don't tell Mickey" I still don't know what that was. They asked Sarah Jane to travel with them when they had stopped the Krillitanes from doing whatever it was that they were trying to do to the children, but she refused and I asked if I could go with them, cause I was ready now and the Doctor said yes and Rose looked less than amused, like she didn't want me there.

I got a space ship on my first go, the Doctor saved Madame du Pompardore and then we left, the Doctor was upset about something, so I made Rose show me around the Tardis to give him time, she showed me where all the important rooms were and then she went back to the Doctor, when I found them in the control room later they were sitting on the captains chair reminissing about their adventures together and he told me to hold down a button a forgot to tell me to stop.

That was when we ended up in the parallel universe and fought the Cybermen for the first time, after we defeated them, I decided to stay there to replace my counterpart there cause he'd died trying to save that Earth from Lumic and his Cybermen. I told the Doctor and Rose after returning the Doctor's suit and coat. After a tearful goodbye from Rose i went off with Jake to stop the Cybermen taking over the rest of the world.

Then came TORCHWOOD and the ghosts that weren't really ghosts, all I know is that when we arrived in my old universe's TORCHWOOD is that Rose and the Doctor were there and so was Jackie to my surprise, I tripped and caused the Daleks to escape from the Time Lord prison ship that they were in.

Then came the war between us and the Daleks and the Cybermen, the Doctor had a way out, but that would mean that he would need to give up Rose, something I could see that he was very reluctant to do, but he did it anyway. He sent Rose and Jackie back to my universe but I know how stubbourn Rose is, it's one thing that she inherited from her mother, but I think that the Doctor forgot, but a few seconds after we arrived in my world Rose went back to the Doctor, just like I knew that she would. A few minutes later Jackie tried to go back, but Pete took the world hopper from her and then the void closed. I helped Pete and Jake take the sobbing woman away from the void room and back to Pete's mansion

Then came Jackie and Pete's vow renewal, well it was actually their wedding, but everyone thought that it was a vow renewal and then a few months later they told me that Jackie was pregnant. Everything was good, but Rose's absense was very accute.

Then came the dream, one night Jackie told Pete, Jake and I about a dream that she had had, she dreamt that Rose was calling her, and cause we had met the Doctor and knew what he could do, Pete, Jake and I packed up the jeep and the four of us went to Norway following the voice just like the dream said.

I stood by the jeep with Jake and Pete and watched as Jackie walked along the beach and stopped infront of Rose and the two of them spoke, I didn't hear anything that they were saying until Jackie shouted "Doctor" I wonder what he did this time, the poor man, alien or whatever was always getting the brunt of Jackie's temper, I saw him standing behind Rose and he spoke to Jackie, I don't know what he said. Eventually, they called me over and I almost ran to them, when I reached them, I reached out to touch Rose, but she held up a hand and said "Sorry, no touch" so I dropped my hand and then I noticed the way that the Doctor was holding Rose and I'll admit that I was jealous, but I didn't say anything about that. "It's fine" I found myself saying "It's always been you and him and it always will be"

"We're married, Mickey and I'm pregnant" Rose said, I was shocked, somehow I never thought that the Doctor would ever do domestic, but here he was saying goodbye to us and about to start a family with Rose. I was speechless and all I could do to let them know that I was happy for them was smile at them.

Suddenly Rose and the Doctor began to disappear and Rose said "I love you mum and you too Mickey. Tell dad that I love him and tell Jake thank you" then she turned herself away and hid her face in her husbands chest and I actually smiled through the tears that were falling after saying goodbye to my best friend for the last time, when I saw the Doctor tighten his hold on Rose even more when she began to cry, then they were gone and I turned to Jackie who was crying, I put my arms around the woman who had become like a mother to me over the years and held her until she stopped crying for a few seconds and passed her to Pete, who held his crying wife for a long time. I stared at the spot that Rose had been standing on moments before and decided there and then to start a fresh.

A few months later Jackie and Pete had a baby boy whom they called Tony and a few years after that I was married to a woman called Martha Jones and a year later we had a beautiful baby girl, whom we called Rose, in memory of my best friend.

Although I am dead in the universe in which I was born, I'm so alive here. I know that one day I will see Rose again, as Jackie always says these days, never say never ever, cause where the Doctor's involved, there's no such thing as impossible.

**And that is this story complete, I don't know what you would describe this story as, is it a one shot in two parts or is it just a short story? either way, it's complete now, and I can't believe that I've written this, as I normally don't write angst, but this was screaming out to be written, so now I'm gonna update one of my other stories.**

**BYE**

**Julie20007**


End file.
